Armed With Death
by Cami089
Summary: A one shot on what Lee is thinking, as he kills the walkers before he reaches the Marsh House.


I felt a crunch beneath my foot. I looked down to see a shard of glass. I picked it up, and pure anger and rage flowed through my veins. This world...is cruel. It takes anything and everything...and doesn't care. I squeezed the glass into my hand, until warm liquid flowed down the blade, and my hand. I walked towards the hoard of zombies, and squeezed the meat Clever tighter in my hand. I saw the first walker approaching me. I thought of my mother, Father, and Brother. lucky ones, I guess. they died before...things got to bad. I plunged the sharp blade into the creatures skull, and it fell.

The next walker approached. Doug. poor guy. he was smart, and generally a nice man. He didn't deserve...what I caused to happen to him. But that wouldn't have happened. If those creatures didn't pull him out of that window, and eat his intestines. Rage boiled inside me, and I sunk the Cleaver into the zombie's half decayed face.

Mark, I thought as I approached the next walker. the St Johns...killed him. For...food. Mark was good guy. Playing with the kids. Just...Generally a nice man. Even in a world like this. He spared food with us. He could've survived on his own. Easily. But when we found him, he offered the food to us. Instantly. And, he seemed to be one of the only people that could calmly talk with Lilly. I shook my head, and killed the next walker.

Larry. Larry...wasn't the nicest man in the world. He wasn't a great guy either. Wanting to kill a kid. But he had his priorities straight. He...protected Lilly better than I could protect Clementine. Apparently. I frowned, and sliced the next creatures head off, with a swift movement of the arm.

Carley. I began to shake with Rage. Carley was a great girl. She wasn't bad. One of the few good things left. She died, defending that kid. That was what I liked about her so much, I think. She wouldn't let you walk all over her. I...loved her. And just like that. She was taken away from me. I growled, plunging my weapon into the walkers skull, and kicked it away with my foot.

Lily. poor, poor thing. She was gone. That...wasn't Lilly. After we came back from the St Johns. She was...insane. The poor woman lost the only two things she cared about, on the same night. Her father and Mark. I know, I shouldn't have left her, on the side of the road like that. But I was to mad to care. She took the only thing I ever truly loved. Except Clementine. And I don't think I'd ever want to see her again. if I do...I will kill her. thinking that, I sent the clever into the next zombie's stomach, then the blade into its head.

Katjaa. Oh...were do I even start? She was strong. She didn't care about the fighting. She was...different. She loved her son and her husband. She...was going to beat this world. Katjaa had everything sorted out. But...when things come down to it...even the most peaceful can't take the stress of things. I gripped the blade harder, and sent it into the next walker's brain.

Duck. I...Duck was always...happy. nothing seemed to faze him. Sure, he was scared at the St. johns. Who wasn't? But that kid...he didn't deserve getting bitten. I remember when they told me. I wanted to scream, or punch something. Why? Why would this world take a child? Especially one like Duck? So...full of hope, even when others lost it. I remember, seeing his small frame at the base of the tree, and pointing the gun at his head. I let out a yell, and killed the next 2 walkers in front of me.

Chuck. He was...a good man. One of the best, actually. He had plans, and what it took to survive. I...can't imagine what he lost. or what he'd been through. But know one. No one. Deserves to die in the sewers, alone. I shoved both weapons into the next creatures brain.

Ben. Oh God. Kid...you were stupid. You killed Duck and Katjaa. When you told me, I wanted to kill you. Break your neck, for killing them. But when you fell, and I had your life...in my hands. I could see Clem and duck watching me. And I couldn't drop you. For them. After that, you tried so hard to find Clementine. And...to be honest, I didn't think you were that bad. So when you fell...Jesus. I felt my heart sink when I saw you, a pole in your stomach. You weren't alone Ben. I murmured, and plunged the blade into the creatures socket, so harshly, I lost my weapon.

Kenny. Kenny...is my best friend. he cared. We were a team. And you would never et anything happen to Clementine. To be honest Kenny, I don't know if you're alive or dead or a walker. But...I want you to be Clem's dad. let Omid and Christa be the god parents. But Ken. You've earned it. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world looking after her.

I killed the final walker, for Kenny, and looked up, to see the marsh house. I turned around. I could see the sun beginning to set. And the group. At the very beginning of my path.


End file.
